


Friend From the Foe

by lulahbelle



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca initiates breathplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend From the Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic for a prompt on the kinkmeme.
> 
> The title comes from the devastating glory that is the song "Paris" by Jonatha Brooke. Her lyric, "I try to decipher the friend from the foe in his eyes" just seemed to spur this whole fic into being.

Fucks, like breaths, can be shallow, can frustrate even as they satisfy.

Although fucking with Marcus brings Esca pleasure, it brings him no comfort. 

At heart and soul he and Marcus are still two very different men of two different hostile worlds. Marcus is a Roman, the sort of man who killed Esca's kin, a natural enemy. Esca, a proud warrior, the last of his tribe and his brave father's legacy, cannot help but feel his entire lust and submission to him is wrong, dishonouring.

So though his bond with Marcus is one of abiding love and loyalty, it is also one of great guilt for him too.

Sometimes, when Marcus touches Esca, his muscles seize, tensed rigid at the memory of the Roman invasion of his village and he burns strong with anger at himself for submitting. At the universe surrounding him. At the Gods who reigned above, silent to his every plea for release from this torment.

Helpless to betray. Helpless to feel despair at betrayal.

Above all he feels hatred and rage at Marcus for causing the conflict in his heart by existing.

He thinks of bruising Marcus, then the conqueror, with his fists, of pummeling him until he is a raw mass of blood and bone. All the same as thoughts of violent retribution fill the cavern behind his eyes below the waist he is in entire ecstasy, his hole filled and owned by Rome, his belly and his cock pulsing with obscenely intense joy at it.

As all the while Marcus, his beloved, works above him to please him.

Marcus who is so kind to him, who has made sacrifice for love of him, staying with him at their horse farm rather than going back to Rome, though his heart must long for home. The man Esca has made promise and bond of love to. So Esca just ignores his resentment. No matter how his honour struggles with what he does, he does not war outwardly, just gives into Marcus' bodily need of him kindly, gently, softly and wholly.

In sex with Marcus Esca fights what he is and what he feels he ought to do.

This is why it is only ever of superficial satisfaction.

*

Marcus in all his handsome largeness, all his power and shocking, dominant acts of violence causes a raw animal hunger in Esca.

Close to Marcus' ear, easily bringing him on, he says, "I have need."

Retaliating Marcus grips him by the hair at the back of his head and presses lips and stubble roughened skin to the hollows of his throat. It is an unusual touch, direct and commanding, overpowering where Marcus was usually so careful and cautious. As he licks and kisses from there Esca pants, overwhelmed. He fights to contain his shock but his breaths are faster, his heart fluttering. It is exquisite. These sensations tower over control, distract from the war in his head. He is intensely aroused but more importantly he can feel peace in his belly.

Then Marcus kisses up to his lips softly and strokes a hand over his hair and everything is loving and tender, and the same worry and conflicted morass of feelings wake in Esca again. All that want and guilt woven together.

He has opportunity to see directly that when Marcus is slow and caring with him he gives him space and time to think and to feel bad and angered as a result. That on the other hand when he is taken directly, dominantly, by surprise, such as when Marcus grabs him like an attacker that he reacts instinctually to the threat with raw energy.

With fear, focus and defense there is no space inside his head to feel bad about what he longs for.

So he places a hand on Marcus' shoulder pushing him back from the soft kissing he does, not allowing him to come closer again or to continue without a small fight. Marcus perseveres, grabbing the top of Esca's arms trying once more for contact.

Esca tries to seperate them again.

"Esca be still," Marcus growls at him.

It is threatening, instantly calming, gratifying. Esca finds he can be still. Marcus again moves on him predictably with soft lips and stroking hands. Esca looks at him his eyes full of distrust and rage, able to see every Roman who ever raped a British woman in the lust on Marcus' face. Still decimated by his own desire for him he wants to be fucked but first needs to be stolen from these thoughts.

Marcus is not sensitive but knows Esca's mood well enough from his face.

"You're angry with me. You don't want to fuck, you want to fight."

"Are fucking and fighting so separate in you? I do not think they are in me. No matter how you become my kin, you are also still my enemy. I feel strange to submit to you without fighting. I think you must take me. Make me still for you."

Urged on, Marcus grabs hard to Esca's jaw and kisses him forceful and it is almost enough, that instant loss of control and worry and responsibility but Esca feels the urge for more. With the closeness of palm to his neck he remembers throttling games he used to play as a child. The swooning sensation of pain and lightheadedness. That ultimate shock at the entire loss of control.

"Put your hands to my throat and hold me."

Marcus is unwilling and instead puts his strong hands on the tops of Esca's arms again, his grip tighter and tighter as he gets the feel for it. Esca can see that Marcus too denies some of his own drive to dominate in all their tender fucking.

"My neck Marcus, grab it."

Marcus rubs his open grip heavily over Esca's throat. It is not enough.

"Marcus do as I say! I want it with force."

"I would hurt you."

"Then that is what I want of you." Esca thrills at this awareness, at the dominance he can hear in his voice.

Marcus stills in shock.

"Esca?"

"I have need of it." Esca says pushing closer to him. Marcus closes his hands lightly round the column of his throat and asks unsure.

"This?"

Excited Esca nods, panting, and tilts his head up to him, mouth open. He feels glorious as Marcus, shamed and shuddering holds his grip and licks at his offered mouth. Reverting to type Marcus sinks, moves his nose to Esca's cheek, rubbing slow and soft. Esca likes but in fury.

"Press harder with your hands. Control me."

"I should not."

"Do it!" Esca feels such anger with him, "What would our fathers say to see how easily we dishonor them by treating their enemies with kindness? Force me!"

Bullied Marcus throttles tighter. Esca is taken, weak, but above all free, feeling as if he has earned his surrender through the exhaustion of a battle, unquestioning about it. Just about unable to get the breath to pant as he wants, the wrenching pressure of Marcus' large hands stinging his skin, all Esca thinks is what he begs for.

"Choke me."

Marcus does. Esca's body sings to be so reduced, entirely at the strength of another, all his own concerns and guilt for pleasure silenced, absent.

Marcus kisses whilst still holding his throat.

"This is still good?"

Esca rubs his aching cock, eyes closed in ecstasy.

"You can still breathe?"

Esca opens his eyes long enough to nod.

Marcus kisses his mouth and holds tighter. Redness flushes up Esca's milk white skin. It cuts his oxygen more. Less and less. Esca feels something inside him die. He is given over for all. The dizzy fug of suffocation in his head, multiplying the importance of each breath until each is beautiful and soothing, transfixing. There is no thought, just this sensation and that of his pulsing cock thickening, frictioned by his hand.

"Please. Please," Esca gasps, his eyes narrow with the effort.

Knowing what he asks for, Marcus loosens and pushes down at his shoulder.

"Lay for me."

Without the voice inside his head that tells him he should not for shame and dishonour, Esca obeys in joy. He spreads his thighs open at once, needing to be fucked. Marcus uncovers them both frantically, as if his own need is great and inflicted. Esca knows that this inches closer to what Marcus really wants too.

Placing his grip back to Esca's neck Marcus asks. "You want this more?"

Esca nods, giddy that Marcus asks because he wants to do it.

He doesn't squeeze much but he does bring Esca down to meet his thrusts up, really using his body. Esca hates him, can feel anger rising inside of him and unlike before Marcus looks him square in the eyes, as if he is the smallest most disgusting thing he's ever seen.

Marcus face contorts as he focuses really pumping Esca full of his cock and he squeezes his throat until he cannot breathe at all.

Marcus' cruelty allows Esca.

He feels tension dissolving in his jaws to light, as the jets of anger sour in his veins, now appropriate, make him burn with lust and want rather than filling him with guilt.

Marcus is in control and knowing that he has taken Esca's breath fully, keeps the time he does it short. Esca arches up into his grip on his neck as it begins to loosen, then squeezes his cock roughly.

"Uh." Esca gasps, entirely scrabbling for breath and sanity as he comes hard in thick wet spurts over his hand.

Marcus nods, amazed, his eyes intent on Esca. In such love with him Esca nods back. Needing to be reassured Marcus gasps.

"Yes?"

Esca pants back "Yes." They are as one in their enjoyment of this hateful game. They are as one as they were, totally, still in the depths of their bond.

Reconnecting with what he does, thrusting hard, close, Marcus breathes at him.

"You feel good Esca. Better."

Emptied and exhausted, pliable underneath him Esca nods. Marcus again squeezes him lightly, supporting him under his jaw, as his hips slide his cock, spilling seed, hard up inside his arse.

Still beneath Marcus' hands, under his control, no longer a separate creature with worries or woe, Esca finally breathes a full, satisfying breath.


End file.
